


Heated Mistake

by spittingfeathers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mistaken Identity, Smut, all about the smut honestly, boarding schools definitely have a tonne of unused rooms, dubcon, sort of public sex, stannis and sansa are teachers at a magic boarding school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spittingfeathers/pseuds/spittingfeathers
Summary: It just so happens that two couples pick the same storage cupboard for their liaison. Unfortunately, their other halves are detained and it’s far too dark to see…





	Heated Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise gift to all my Stansa lovelies (un-beta'd), hope you like it!

Harry had suggested the whole thing, and while she was more than a little excited at the idea of sneaking about so late at night to meet him here, she was also a little nervous too. It was a storage cupboard on the fourth floor of the East Wing, filled with old furniture and boxes of stuff the school rarely needed. Though a mostly unused part of Westeros’ leading school of magic, Sansa knew that if they were caught she would lose the respect of both her students and colleagues. She’d fought hard to get here but there would be no chance of keeping such a thing a secret where the teachers gossiped as much as the students. The scrutiny she’d receive would likely be very unpleasant, perhaps even enough to make her find a job elsewhere. 

Being a boarding school the teachers did have their own rooms. Her suite was rather nice, but Harry had been hankering for a bit more excitement in his life. Teaching was not quite so exciting as he'd imagined, but having sex in a sort-of-public-place was just what the Maester ordered apparently, and she’d agreed. Sansa was usually cautious about when and where they met simply because she didn’t like other people knowing when and where she’d had sex. It was weird. 

Sansa approached the door to the storage cupboard, the only light cast was that of the moon from the high windows at the main corridor, this passage was cloaked in shadow and almost impossible to see through. Her heart hammered with anticipation. It was exciting and terrifying at the same time, but she hoped it would be worth it. If not she could always leave, Harry might be a bit disappointed but she’d make it up to him later.

Just as she looked back over her shoulder to make sure no one was following or could see her there, she was pulled inside by a hand and the door clicked shut behind her, the lock sliding home.

His mouth was on hers immediately, pressing hard, desperate kisses against her lips. Harry had never been so forceful before, and though it lacked a little of his usual finesse, it made her heart speed up in her chest as her hands found his shoulders and kissed him back, first slowly and then with building ardour. She felt the deep rumble of a growl in his chest and the sound sent a jolt straight between her legs. she let out a whimper and she felt the hand on her waist squeeze lightly in reaction.

Perhaps Harry was right. Making out in sort-of-public-places was rather hot. 

Sansa pressed herself against him, feeling hot all over as he ran his hands down to her arse and pulled her hips against his own, grinding himself against her and palming her breasts. It was all escalating much quicker than usual. Harry usually took his time to get her warmed up, going slow until she practically forced his hands to move faster, though Sansa was feeling ready much quicker now. Perhaps she could ask him to come back to her room and leave early in the morning before anyone woke up? Maybe she could set an alarm...

They kissed and kissed and rubbed against each other until Sansa started to get a crick in her neck. When did Harry get so tall? Perhaps he was standing on a box? He’d always been quite sensitive about his height in comparison to hers and there were plenty of boxes in here… 

She let out a sound of disappointment when he pulled away, but then, he reached around in the dark and sat on a low sofa, pulling her to sit against him. She fumbled for a moment, feeling the back of the sofa (perfect to hold onto) and wide enough for them to lay down if they wanted to. But Sansa wanted to be closer and Harry always loved it when she rode him. 

Sitting across his lap wasn’t perhaps the best way to progress their ‘activities’ so Sansa pulled up her dress, turned and straddled him instead, feeling the soft material of the sofa against her knees. 

Running a hand through his hair she leant in to hold him closer to her. 

Had Harry had his hair trimmed since they spoke this afternoon?

She thought to ask him but when he started to bite and suck her neck, Sansa decided it could wait.

 _He’s so forceful tonight,_ Sansa thought, moaning low in the back of her throat. 

His lips had just trailed up to the lobe of her ear when she decided that a little payback was in order. Sansa smiled into the dark, purposely rubbing against him firmly as she pretended to get comfortable. He stopped to bury his face in the crook of her neck and groaned low in his chest, his hands gently clenching and unclenching on her hips as she pressed down more firmly and rocked against him.

She felt as though she was on fire, half convinced she’d been hit with pixie dust or dosed with a lust potion, Sansa guided Harry’s hand beneath her dress to let him know she’d done as he’d asked.

Knicker-less. Shaved. Absolutely dripping with arousal.

He groaned and Sansa fumbled for his trousers, flicking the button at the top and reaching in as he lifted them both to shove them down to his thighs. She loved that he was so strong. She grasped his cock and moaned, hurrying to position the head at her entrance as Harry began to kiss her hard once more. It was as though he had not touched her in weeks, his hunger so strong she felt as though she would crumble with the weight of it. 

Sansa could wait no longer and feeling his cock in her hand, her senses skewed in the dark making him seem so much bigger, the stretch of her walls so much better when she guided him inside her. Everyone said if you lost one of your senses the others became heightened, and she was sure she’d never been more aroused in her life as Harry’s hands clamped down on her hips and he began to thrust up into her with all his strength. 

Sansa was helplessly loud. She felt so good. The next time Harry suggested something they should try she would accept immediately. None of this waiting around. Oh, she’d needed this so badly!

In no time at all Sansa felt herself hurtle toward release, she felt so full, so desired, the thrill of doing this somewhere outside of their rooms made her excitement spike so dramatically that her orgasm came upon her almost without warning leaving her shuddering, crying out and clenching down around Harry’s cock tight enough to make him cry out. Which he did. 

“Mel! Mel! Fuck…ugh—”

*****

Harry was running late.

He’d been cornered leaving his rooms by Davos Seaworth, asking about the permission slips for the next school trip to the Vale. It’d taken fifteen minutes to collect them all from his office (Sansa was always telling him to be more organised) and get rid of Davos without looking too suspicious. He’d checked Sansa’s rooms but she didn’t answer. Hoping that she was already there he practically raced to the fourth floor and had almost opened the door when he heard moaning coming from within.

Instantly he felt disappointment hit him. Of course, the one time Sansa had agreed to fuck him in a semi-public place, someone had to have the same idea! 

Bastards.

She’d likely arrived earlier, heard whoever was in there going at it and been too embarrassed to seek him out. She'd probably gone for a walk, or to visit Jeyne Poole. Gods she’d never say yes to anything he suggested again!

Harry sighed and walked glumly back to his room.

It looked like he was in for a solo-performance tonight. 

*****

Melisandre was running late.

She’d returned to her rooms after dinner and fallen asleep. Upon waking, groggy from jet lag and her first full day back teaching, she checked the clock and found she was an hour late for her ‘meeting’ with Stannis. No doubt he’d given up waiting for her, or not bothered to turn up at all. He was like that. So repressed he was reluctant to fuck outside the missionary position. 

Sure that Stannis wouldn’t have waited for her if he had decided to turn up, or would have woken her by knocking at her door, Melisandre went back to sleep thinking that she’d make it up to him in the week.

*****

Absence made the heart grow fonder - or the cunt tighter as Robert would have said. 

The week Melisandre had been away from the school, organising an exchange programme in Asshai, had been unbearable. Seeing her back at the school tonight had made him desperate and she’d suggested a riskier meeting place. The storage cupboard on the fourth floor, East Wing. 

Stannis had always denied her before, but tonight he was desperate enough to say yes. He needed her like air to breathe. 

He’d been waiting in the cupboard for close to twenty minutes and getting ready to leave when he heard footsteps in the hall outside. They’d paused outside the door and when he opened it just a touch and seen her facing away, dressed in a flowing skirt, her red hair practically glowing in the moonlight he felt his desire rage inside him. Tugging her into the room and backing her up against the door, he was determined to show her just how much he had missed her

In all the times they’d been together Stannis had got the impression that Melisandre hadn’t liked to kiss him, saying it was 'too personal'. Their arrangement was to fuck and release their tension, but it wasn't romantic. It wasn't a relationship. But, it seemed she’d come around to the idea.

He’d been half expecting her to turn her head away and deny him the kiss, but he was surprised and aroused to feel her kiss him back, tentatively at first and then with growing passion. Things progressed from there, the newness of the situation and his own lust making him light-headed. He was rougher with her than usual, but she did nothing to tell him to stop. Didn’t try to direct him as usual, or try to twist him into pretzels that would have his back aching in the morning (it would ache, he was sure, but from satisfaction rather than pulled muscle and an awkward position). Instead, she kissed him and touched him and moaned loudly when she finally sank down on him.

She was loud this time, covering up most of the embarrassing grunts and groans he made as they fucked. Gods she felt sublime. It was bliss. It was as though they’d been made for this and it seemed as though she’d missed him just as much as he had missed her — he never wanted her to leave him again.

He felt her clench down around him as she came, a litany of ‘oh!’s and ‘ah!’s and whimpers flowing from her lips as he fucked her through her orgasm, her breath hot in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her cheek to his, jolting every time skin met skin.

She smelled different. Light. Floral. Perhaps she'd bought new scents in Assai? He had to admit he preferred this over the heavy, spicy scent she usually wore.

Stannis felt his own release shoot toward him, his blood thundering in his ears, skin hot, sweating as though he’d just run a marathon, unable to help the groan of “Mel!” when he came inside her, forcing her hips to grind tightly against his own as he emptied himself.

"Mel! Fuck...ugh-"

Slumping forward and kissing her neck lazily as he came down from possibly the most satisfying sex of his life, he was vaguely aware she'd stiffened up in his arms.

She pulled away quickly, his cock slipping from her cunt with a wet sound as she stepped away from him.

Ah, back to her usual self was she? Cuddling usually wasn't on the agenda either.

Stannis couldn’t help but feel disappointed that she didn’t want to linger a little while. Though if she was eager to go back to his rooms he wouldn’t protest. 

A rustle and a yelp and the sound of Melisandre knocking into a stack of boxes, and gods this place was dangerous in the dark - they could trip over anything and break their necks.

He stood, calling out a warning to be careful as he tucked himself back in his trousers when the room was flooded with light.

Before the door, hand on the light switch was not Melisandre, but a dishevelled looking Sansa Stark.

 **Fuck**.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a sequel/next chapter to this so I'm marking this as done. BUT if anyone wants to take this and run with it, feel free! :)


End file.
